sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Narcotics
The Saegon Empire utilizes a number of stimulates for their soldiers in combat. While most choose to go without them, for the sake of avoiding common aftereffects like sweating and dry mouth, notable users are elites in the Special Forces and generals on the frontlines to increase vitality and agility. On certain worlds with natural dangers like extreme cold/heat and violent storms, fitting stimulates are given to soldiers as part of their kit. Drug use outside of the military and medical purposes is very limited, most are either banned empire-wide or frowned upon for their use. These examples include Crando, Hotspike, and Eel Juice. Military Grade Stimulates Hotstim * Injection application * Very similar to (possibly based off of) the drug Hotspike * Warms the skin and body by speeding blood flow and closing pores to conserve heat * Used in winter climates * Last 4-5 hours ** Eyes get dry Speed * Injection application * Loosens muscles to avoid cramps * Increases blood flow * Increases breathing * Allows the user to run up to 2x faster (average is 1.7x) ** Cramps may occur an hour or so after use ** Only last about ten minutes Clotter * Injector * Clots blood, sealing wounds temporarily ** Eyes may become red from the redirection of blood Deshock * A set of 4 sticky paper patches placed on each arm and leg (Species with more limbs are supplied with more patches) * Absorbs major amounts of electricity that should shoot through the host body * Theoretically could save someone from a lightning bolt, though a user has yet to have been hit by one. * Used on worlds where dangerous lightning storms are common * Made of a combination of leathers from the Befladus Ox and Nedodux Quopo Cow ** Hurts to take off ** Some experience a rash in the applicated area Tougne Salts * Carried in a paper packet, sprinkled in subjects mouth * Brings an unconscious being back to reality * Can keep a wounded individual from passing out ** No known side-effects Legal Drugs Mist * Used as inhaler * Gives the skin a feeling as if sprayed with mist * Eyes become watery * Nasal passages clear up ** Rare cases show an allergic reaction Bomber * Made from a once rare mushroom known as Tolypocladium inflatum, ''now grown on many worlds * Inhaled by heating in water and breathing fumes * Kills countless types of bacteria harmful to a variety of sentients * Balances ph levels in ones stomach acid ** Kills some good bacteria, although they are easily replaced ** Burning sensation in the stomach if acid ph is too high ** If acid is too low, burps with the taste of soap may occur Illegal Narcotics '''Crando' * Made from chemicals often found in industrial grade fertilizers * Used through an inhaler * Gives the user hallucinations * Numbs entire body (unless the user is more than 400lbs) ** Long-term use shows brain damage ** Damages lungs and airways ** Cancer-like disease forms in lungs Hotspike * Injection application * Gives the skin a burning sensation ** Mouth becomes extremely dry Eel Juice * Made from pressed Tror Eel * Used by drinking the liquid * Commonly used by those too poor to buy Hotspike * Heats skin and inner body by increasing blood flow ** Bleeding intestines may result from more than a couple uses ** Projectile vomiting ** Runny nose (on certain species) Tobobacco * Smoked or chewed * The world Toboba's main export, and sole grower * Popular among other species * While illegal in Saegon space, Tobobacco is sold to other powers * Creates a weak, short high ** Very addictive ** Can cause lung cancer (not a problem for the Saegon, as a cure for their species LC was solved in 12 SSA)